


Mommykuma

by Dededelete_This



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 17 - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, He adopts kids and is actually at what he does, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Makoto is a bit of an ass, Might add Sdr2 cast later on, Mommykuma, Mondo has lots of night-terrors, Monokuma is a caretaker, Multi, OOC, Taka gets anxious a lot, They're all around 13-14 years old, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, You can tell who my favs are..., adoption au, except Hiro, he's like, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dededelete_This/pseuds/Dededelete_This
Summary: At the ripe age of 11, Makoto and his sister are taken away from their family (he says taken away, because it sounds far better than being given up) and for the next two years he and his sister sit around in the system; they're a package deal you see, you cant have one without the other. But people don't wanna adopt teenagers, so well Makoto turns 13; he gets placed with all the other "lost causes". Next thing he knows, he's adopted by this guy named Monokuma, and is shipped off to a weird house, with other reject kids. He just wants to get back to his sister; and he'll do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 40





	Mommykuma

**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck did I write this???

“Mako, kiddo” Makoto stares intensely at his hands, trying to keep his tongue as he fiddles with his thumbs. “Makoto, you can’t just stay in your room,”

“It’s not even my room!” He hisses lowly, tensing up. “This isn’t my house, you aren’t my dad and I’m not supposed to be here,” Its the truth, he’s not supposed to be here. He’s supposed to be home with Komaru and Mom and Dad; not in this hell hole for reject kids. This is so stupid, he hates it. “Leave me alone,” The man, Monokuma sighs, and moves to shut the door.

“One of the others will come and get you for dinner;” He states, and Makoto is left to his thoughts. His bed is soft enough he supposes, definitely better than the ones at the dumb wannabe orphanage; but nothing like the one he had at his real house; and at least with mom and dad he had his own room. Now instead Makoto is sharing a room with some other messed up kid. Angrily, he throws his fist into one of the pillows, ‘This has to be a dream. IT HAS TO’ He wants to scream, wants to wake up and be back at home with his annoying little sister and his happy family. He resolves to fall asleep, hoping when he wakes up he’ll be back where he’s supposed to be.

“U-uhm, excuse me; deh-dinner is ready;” Makoto jolts awake, a short girl (if the face shape had anything to do with it) peering in through the door. She steps in, opening it up for him. “I’m Chihiro buh-by the way; your ruh-roommate” Definitely a girl, with a voice like that.

“No way, I have to share a room with a girl?” Chihiro twitches, looking as though shes about to cry. 

“I-I’m not,”

“This is STUPID! Why the hell aren't I even paired with another guy?” She shakes, breathing rather heavily before turning on her heel and running from the room, shutting the door loudly behind her. He decides he’s not hungry and goes to lay his head back down. He’s so close to falling asleep when there’s yelling right outside his door. What the fuck is happening out there. God they’re all so annoying. Makoto groans, and gets up to yell at them. After all, if they’re going to be rude why cant he? He opens the door, and there before him is the sobbing Chihiro, both boys standing next to her look really pissed at him. 

“Makoto Naegi must I inform you of the rules placed upon this household” The shorter of the two, with the spiky black hair and the crazy looking eyes; asks, well, more like demands. “I believe you have yet to realize that you have it good within the walls of this residence. Father has few rules we must retain; one of which, is to refer to Chihiro as the proper gender. Violations of this or any other rule will lead to-” The boy’s breath hitched, and he curled his fists, and looked as though he was biting his tongue. The taller one rests a hand on his shoulder, and he breaths before continuing on“-punishment. Now as per Chihiro’s request I shall be applicable towards you as a new member of this unit; none the less, you must apologize to him at once,”  


“Taka..,”Chihiro sniffles, looking rather embarrassed. And Makoto huffs.

“Yeah sure, I’m sorry or whatever, just thought it was dumb to share a room with a girl when I’m a bo-” He’s cut off with fist to the face, and blurredly recalls ‘Taka’ yelling at a ‘Mondo’ and distant crying as he fades into unconsciousness.


End file.
